


Changeling Loyalties: Extras

by Jormus



Series: Changeling Toby AU [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Changeling Toby, Dabbles, Gen, artwork, background info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormus/pseuds/Jormus
Summary: These are some background pieces for Changeling Loyalties, such as character references and possibly some outtakes or short stories that don't make it into the main story.
Series: Changeling Toby AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Changeling Toby Reference

## Changeling Toby reference!

* * *

~Swucg’ar (Stinger) is Toby’s warhammer in Changeling Loyalties. It will be coming up later in the story

~It is made out stinger crystals (the electric yellow crystals). Toby created it in the Darklands (It took him a very very long time and a lot of trial and error.) He doesn’t finish it until later in the story though (as he outgrew it since coming to the surface) The picture shown is the finished version. (Though I might play around with the design a bit more)

~The scars on Toby’s forearms and hands (the lighter/dappled stone) are from learning to work with stinger crystals. Unfortunately he got shocked quite a bit to the point that he no longer has feeling in his hands in Troll form.

~Swucg’ar’s name is in the goblin’s language.

~Toby is a qwuagawump troll.

~It’s not shown here, but Toby does have a very short tail.

~Toby’s pupils are catlike and tend to get bigger when he’s angry (Or in low light conditions).


	2. An Outstreached Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby isn't sure what to make of Jim's kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Jim and Toby where in kindergarden. At this point Toby is still learning to deal with humans and is something of a loner due to having spent most of his life in the Darklands.

“You gunna cry?” Mocked the repulsive blond whelp.

Toby stayed on the ground where he’d been shoved, fighting the urge to get up and show the fleshbag exactly what he was messing with. He wasn’t supposed to stand out. Getting sent to the principal’s office over a fight would make him stand out.

The rough pavement of the schoolyard was hard under him. His knee was throbbing and felt wet. No doubt it was bleeding again. Toby hated this weak fleshy body he’d been forced into. It was better than living in the Darklands to be sure but it was such a pain. Any little impact damaged it.

“Hey! Look at me,” The fleshbag demanded.

He reached out to grab Toby’s shirt and the changeling bit back a snarl. He could take this, he reminded himself. He’d taken far worse from his Gumm-Gumm superiors. He’d definitely get the stupid creature back for this later.

“Hey!”

The hand reaching for his shirt stopped at the new voice.

A skinny form shoved in between him and his assailant. It took Toby a moment to register that this was the black haired kid that lived at his neighbor’s house. The whelp came over to play sometimes and Toby went along with it because it kept Nana from getting worried.

“Leave him alone,” The boy said, shielding Toby with his body.

Toby cocked his head and blinked, uncertain what to make of this behavior. His neighbor… What was his name? Tim or something?...Toby was fairly certain he didn’t have anything to get out of helping him.

“Mind your own business, Jim _Fake_ ,” The bully sneered.

He raised his hands and shoved Jim. The boy stumbled back a step but didn’t get out of the way.

“Toby’s my friend,” Jim said. “Leave him alone.”

 _Friend?_ How were they friends. Why would they be friends? Sure they interacted on a fairly regular basis but Toby couldn’t recall doing anything that would result in friendship.

Jim, stumbling back as he was shoved again, brought Toby’s attention back to the current predicament.

Toby shifted to where he could stand up quickly if he needed to and observed. Jim didn’t look very confident at winning this fight. His narrow shoulders were pulled in close and his head ducked down between them. He looked more ready to take a blow than try to fight back.

The blond fleshbag pulled his fist back for a punch and Jim flinched, turning his head away and screwing his eyes closed. His still didn’t move from in front of Toby.

Something clenched in Toby’s chest, a foreign, indecipherable feeling mixing with his puzzlement.

Just then the warning bell for the end of recess rang. The bully glanced up and made a scoffing sound.

“See you later, _fake.”_

He shoved Jim again, this time hard enough that the black haired boy fell backwards on top of Toby, before stalking off.

He grunted at the sudden extra weight and Jim scrambled to get off of him.

“Are… are you… o-okay?” Jim asked, sniffling and wiping at his nose.

“Me?” Toby said blankly.

Jim had just gotten shoved over trying to protect Toby, who had done absolutely nothing to help him, and now he was asking if _Toby_ was okay.

Jim nodded, wiping at his eyes now.

“I guess,” Toby said.

He forced himself to his feet and glanced down at his knee. Yep, that was definitely bleeding. He mentally cursed his decision to wear shorts.

“Your knee!” Jim squeaked, eyes widening again. “We… we need to visit Ms. Nills. She’ll fix it.”

He reached for Toby’s hand and the changeling jerked back teeth gritting together.

“I’m _fine,”_ He snarled.

Jim stared at him with wide eyes.

“But… but Mom says if we get hurt we have’ta go see a nurse.”

“Well, I don’t need to,” Toby said crossing his arms in annoyance.

It was really none of Jim’s business. He’d taken care of himself just fine for years and didn’t need a stupid fleshbag healer poking at him.

Jim didn’t leave. The whelp stood there staring at Toby and chewing on his lip with a frown.

“I have a Gun Robot bandaid in my lunch box. Mom gave it to me. You can have it,” Jim said in a decisive tone.

“I can?”

Toby’s mood shifted to puzzlement again. He vaguely remembered being shown this bandaid. It was still unopened and Jim seemed to think it was good luck or something.

Jim nodded.

“But that’s your… your favorite?” Toby said puzzled and mystified by the offer. “Why would you give it to me?”

“Because you’re my friend,” Jim said proudly. “Follow me! I’ll make your knee better.”

He held out his hand to the changeling.

After a moment of hesitation Toby accepted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any artwork for this will be coming from my Tales of Arcadia Tumblr: Earth-Ambassador-Jim


End file.
